


Ano nga ba?

by baekkaeb_song



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of Kyungsoo/Sehun, Pining, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkaeb_song/pseuds/baekkaeb_song
Summary: Kung saan si Jongin ay nakatayo sa pagitan ng hintayan at paglisan. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nakakulong pa rin.





	Ano nga ba?

“Ano ba yan! Kapag ako talaga nakahanap na ng boyfriend. Who u talaga kayo sa’kin.” Sambit bi Kyungsoo habang sila ay naglu-lunch ng mga kaibigan sa isang kilalang fast food chain.

“Luh! Ayan na naman siya oh.”

“Ano ka ba Soo?! Dami kayang may gusto sayo! Hindi mo lang ine-entertain.” Ang sagot naman ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan, habang sinusubuan ng french fries ang kayang nobyong si Chanyeol.

“Oo nga, napakataas kasi ng standards. Try mo babaan Soo baka tumanda ka nang mag-isa diyan. Sige ka walang mag-aalaga sa’yo.” Ani naman ni Junmyeon. Isa rin sa matatalik na kaibigan ni Kyungsoo.

 

☀️

 

Hindi naman talaga nagmamadali si Kyungsoo na magkaroon ng lovelife. Minsan, nami-miss niya lang talaga na mayroong lumalambing sakanya. Yung tipong nagse-send ng “Good morning! Baby. Rise and shine!”, “Kumain ka na ba?”, o kaya “I miss you. I love you.” Mga ganyan na linyahan. Limang taon na rin kasi ang nakalilipas simula noong maranasan niya ang ma-in love.

 

Oo. Nagkaroon na ng boyfriend si Kyungsoo dati.

 

 

Subalit, hindi naging maganda ang karanasang iyon ni Kyungsoo. Palibhasa, ginawa siyang rebound nung dati niyang kasintahan. Alam ni Kyungsoo na likas na malandi ang kanyang dating nobyo. Bago pa man maging sila, kalat na kalat na malandi talaga ang lalaki at marami-rami na itong nasaktan. Marami na rin ang nagsabi kay Kyungsoo na wag na lang niya pansinin yung lalaki kasi lolokohin lang siya nito. Pero sa kabila ng lahat ng warning sakanya, sumugal pa rin si Kyungsoo. Kumbaga, parang na-tempt siya na sagutin yung lalaki dala na rin ng peer pressure at kagustuhan niyang ma-try magkaroon ng lovelife. Isa pang dahilan kung bakit sinagot ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki ay sa kadahilanang, lumuhod ito sa kanya. At ang malala pa doon ay nasa Mcdo sila — Nag-aya kasi yung lalaki na mag-lunch kaya ayon napadpad sila sa Mcdo.

“Kyungsoo, gusto kita. Matagal na kitang gusto. Simula pa lang nug makilala kita, nahulog na ako sayo. At nakikita ko na... ikaw. Nakikita kong magiging masaya ako sayo. At ikaw yung matagal ko nang hinahanap. Yung taong para sa akin.” Sabi ng lalaki at tumayo ito mula sa kanyang kinauupuan, at lumuhod sa harapan ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend?” Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin.

“Huy anong ginagawa mo? Tumayo ka nga diyan!”

“Hindi ako tatayo rito hangga’t hindi mo ako sinasagot Kyungsoo,” napatulala lang si Kyungsoo at nagpa-panic na siya sa internally. “Ano? Sagutin mo na ako Kyungsoo. Tayo na ba?”

At dahil hiyang-hiya na si Kyungsoo dahil pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tao. At sa takot niyang maging viral dahil baka may kumuha ng litrato nila at i-post sa facebook at makita ng kanyang mga magulang, sinagot niya ang lalaki.

 

Magulo. Malabo. Ewan ko. Kung kukumustahin mo ang lovelife ni Kyungsoo at tatanungin kung masaya ba siya, sureballz na yan ang isasagot niya sayo. Okay lang naman sila kapag nagkikita. Sweet. Sweet sa text, sa tawag, sa twitter. Halos araw-araw nga sila magkausap kung tutuusin. Parang naging mundo na niya ang lalaki. Kaya naman parang naiwanan na rin ni Kyungsoo yung mga highschool friends niya simula nung nagka-lovelife siya. Pero sa kabila ng sweet talks nilang mag-nobyo, malungkot si Kyungsoo.

Alam niya kasi na niloloko siya ng kasintahan. Palagi itong na-wro-wrong send sa kanya. Alam na alam niya yun, kasi hindi By ang tawagan nila ng nobyo. Pero, dahil nga tanga si Kyungsoo at martyr, ikinibit balikat niya lang iyon. Binalewala.

Wala eh, mahal na niya kasi.

 

February ata iyon. O katapusan ng January? Ewan. Hindi na maalala ni Kyungsoo. School Fair ng nobyo niya. At siyempre, bilang supportive boyfriend, pumunta si Kyungsoo. Friday iyon. Last day ng school fair.

“Love, may sasabihin ako sa’yo pero promise me hindi ka magagalit?”

“Ano yun?” Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo sa kung anong sasabihin ng kanyang kasintahan.

“Love... kasi nandito raw yung ex ko at friends niya.”

“Ahh.” Yan lamang nasagot niya. At drinop na nila yung topic. At hindi na nila muli pinag-usapan yun.

 

Umuwi na si Kyungsoo. Siyempre isa siyang patatas kaya naman binuksan na niya ang kanyang sns accounts. Inuna niyang binuksan ang kanyang Twitter. Tapos ang kanyang Ask.fm — Lol uso pa kasi yung Ask.fm dati ano ba kayo, wag judger.

 

At ayun na nga, may notification yung Ask.fm niya. May nag-send sa kanya ng link. Clinick niya iyon at bumukas naman ito sa isang tab. Lumabas yung twitter account nung mangga — ex nung jowa ni Kyungsoo — mangga kasi tawag niya dun, mahaba kasi ang baba. At ayun, nanikip yung dibdib niya sa mga nakita.

@bebegirlngManda: ano ba yan? Yan na ba yon? Ang pangit naman ng pinalit sa’kin.  
     [Stolen pic niya kanina nung fair. Hindi kita yung mukha niya pero alam niya siya yun. Suot pa lang eh.]

@Anabanana: @bebegirlngManda oo nga bes, pangit naman. Mas maganda ka pa diyan. Maputi lang yan!

At kung ano-ano pa ang nakita ni Kyungsoo. Naluha nalang siya. Hindi na niya pinatulan kasi ayaw niya bumaba sa lebel ng mga ito. Tunay na mabait naman kasi talaga si Kyungsoo. Kahit minsan palaging nakakunit yung noo dahilan ng malabong mata.

 

Okay, fast forward tayo ng konti.

Ayun na nga, makalipas ang halos isang linggo after ng school fair ng kanyang nobyo. Nag-message ito kay Kyungsoo.

“Love. Aaminin ko na. Mahal ko pa talaga yung ex ko. Sorry. Masaya naman ako pero mahal ko pa siya. Hinahanap-hanap ko siya eh.”

“Ok. Tangina mo. Mabaog ka sana. Goodbye. God bless.” Reply naman ni Kyungsoo. Blinock ni Kyungsoo ang nobyo, na ngayon ay ex na niya, sa FB, Twitter, Messenger, at kung saan pa. Nagpalit na rin siya ng sim. Grabe. Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo. Ang tanga niya nga talaga.

Mapait man ang naging karanasan niya, hindi naman siya nagtanim ng galit sa ex niya. Optimistic siya kaya naman inisip nanlang niya na blessing in disguise ang nangyari. Inisip niya na baka way lang yun ni Lord para matuto, at natuto naman talaga siya. Hanggang sa lumipas ang taon, wala pa rin siyang nagiging kasintahan ulit. Naka-graduate na rin siya ng highschool.

 

☀️

 

Third year college na si Kyungsoo ngayon. Malaki ang kanyang circle of friends simula nang tumungtong siya ng college. Nakilala niya sina Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, at Junmyeon. Kabilang rin siya sa barkada nina Sehun, Jongdae, Yixing, Johnny, at Jeonghan, pero naging close lang sila ng mga ito noong 1st year, 2nd sem. Mabait kasi si Kyungsoo, matalino rin siya ka madami siyang kaibigan at solid sila ng blockmates siya simula noong first year; halos buong block ni Kyungsoo kaibigan niya, maliban na lang sa mga irreg at bagong lipat sa block nila. Hindi kasi sila feel ni Kyungsoo.

 

Eto pa, sikretong malupet ni Kyungsoo. Happy crush niya si Sehun kasi chinito, matangkad, maputi, mabait, funny na weird. At daks.

Actually, charot lang yung daks kasi malay ba niya? Di pa naman niya nasisilayan ang manok ni Sehun. Pero base sa mga naririnig niya, malaki at mahaba raw talaga. “Yummerz naman talaga, ay!” Ika nga ni Baekhyun.

Si Baekhyun lang ang bukod tanging nakakaalam na Happy Crush ni Kyungsoo si Sehun. Sila kasi ang pinaka-close sa lahat. Bestfriends sila kumbaga.

Ayan. Share lang.

 

☀️

 

Nagpapahinga na si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang kwarto. Nagi-scroll sa kanyang FB at Twitter accounts. Nang biglang may nagmessage sa kanya.

Si Jongin. Jongin Kim. Kaklase niya sa Speech Communication class niya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uhh, this is my first time writing?? Shucks. Hope magustuhan niyo (kung may magbabasa man nito) huhu. To whoever person na nagbasa nito, thank you! Also, sorry if may grammar mistakes or whatever. I’m not a /professional/ writer po and I don’t have someone to proofread this shit lmao.


End file.
